A Rose for a Rose
by ShadowAmy333
Summary: My first fanfic :* please R&R! It's obviously a Shadamy one-shot lol


**So, this is probably the FIFTH time I've had to rewrite this fanfic -.- It's my first one, so I'm not very good at publishing these right...This is a Shadamy one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns all the Sonic characters!**

**-ShadowAmy333**

**Ages:**

**Amy-16**

**Shadow & Sonic-18**

_A Rose for a Rose_

It was a perfect, sunny day in Mobius, Amy Rose thought to herself, for a walk. _And maybe find Sonic! _Sonic the Hedgehog was, ever since he saved her from Eggman when she was about 8, her hero. Someone that she hopefully would live the rest of her life with! She climbed out of her queen-sized bed, adorned with pink pillows and a pink comforter, daydreaming about her "one true love."

She walked groggily over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a ruffly, white, form-fitting tank-top, a pink miniskirt, and a pair of pink flats. She made her way towards her bathroom to brush her teeth and her short, cropped hair. Also, grabbing a pink headband to hold back her bangs. She ventured her way down the stairs to eat breakfast, which consisted of a muffin and a grapefruit.

She walked out the door, almost forgetting to shut it, took the moment to stretch her arms and, being the sentimental person she was, enjoyed her surroundings and life itself. She started to walk down her street to nowhere in particular, when she spotted Shadow...sleeping in a tree. Little did she know that he didn't actually own a house. It's not that he couldn't afford one, he just never got around to it. Actually, never _cared_ to is more relevant to the situation...Suddenly Amy had an idea, she giggled at the thought. So she tippy-toed over to the tree he was in and went right to his ear.

_"BOO!"_

Shadow came tumbling sown from his tree with a scream. Amy fell to her knees from laughing so hard! Shadow whipped his head around searching for the poor soul he was about to murder. But when his eyes rested on Amy Rose, his eyes softened immediately. He stared and in thought at the beautiful hedgehog in front of him, deciding what to do with her. Then it dawned upon him. He smirked and walked silently, as he always did without even trying, and started to tickle her sides.

"SHADOW! STOP, STOP, STOP! PLEASE! Hahah!

He stopped and snaked his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "_Make me..."_ It sent chills through her whole body, his voice. It was like velvet. It sounded slightly seductive even...a blush formed on her face, just thinking about that kind of thing...especially with Shadow's arms around her waist like this..._why is he doing this?! I know it's Shadow, but why would he do this to me? Innocent, little Amy Rose, the one in love with Sonic!_

She suddenly feels Shadow's nose against the back of her head, she starts blushing even MORE. If that's possible! Shadow saw that and smirked. He was getting to her.

"S-Shadow...w-what are you doing?", she stammered out.

"Oh, nothing...just getting you back...", he chuckled.

She tried to wriggle out of his iron grip, but obviously failed. Shadow stifled a laugh, but Amy heard it.

"What's that supposed to me-" Amy tried to say while she turned her head, only to see Shadow looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She blushed at how close they were, and to find that Shadow was enjoying it quite a bit. He finally let her go and just looked at her...which he didn't mind doing.

"So, do you mind if I accompany you, Rose?" Shadow asked coolly while scratching behind his head.

"Um, not at all...Shads." She said with a grin. He just glared at her because of the nickname.

"My name is Shadow..." He grumbled.

She just giggled and started walking towards Twinkle Park, in search for a place to rest.

_Wow, she's so beautiful...wait! What am I _thinking_?! Whatever..._

~Later that day~

Shadow looked longingly at the beautiful hedgehog that was sleeping peacefully in his lap. _Okay, maybe I do love her...but how could she ever love me? I'm a monster...unlike the pure angel she is..._

_Flashback-Shadow's POV~~~YESTERDAY_

_Shadow was laying in a tree, just daydreaming about Amy. He slumped his shoulders, he had always had a crush on her, she was the nicest person he had ever met. She seemed to be the only person who ever understood him or his past, and quite possibly the only person he trusted to talk about his past with...besides Rouge, of course, but she's a different story, she's his partner and has worked with him for years...he stood up, put on his shoes, and jumped down from his tree. His thoughts centered around Amy, and only Amy. He stayed like that mostly throughout the whole day, only stopping to sleep in his tree. "You know what? I'm gonna tell her tomorrow...how much I...love her._

Just then, Shadow had an idea. He gently moved her head so he could get up. He pulled out a green chaos emerald and chaos controlled to a flower shop and bought a rose. He teleported to his house, grabbed a note that he had written a long time ago, but had never had the guts to give Amy before, and teleported to Amy's house. He placed both items on her front step, and teleported back to Twinkle Park, only to find Amy, still sleeping on the bench, thankfully. He woke her up because it was starting to get dark, and walked her home.

"Bye Shadow! I had a great day, thank you."

"You're welcome, Rose." Shadow said as she walked up her steps. Shadow took that as his cue to leave, as Amy bent down to pick up the items Shadow had left before. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_ How do I begin? Rose, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You are caring, loving, kind, and beautiful. You are my favorite person in the world. I will never forget the day that I met you. You can bring a genuine smile to my face, any day, like no other. I love you Rose, I do not believe you return my feelings, but I had to tell you, I've held my feelings in for too long. By the way, the reason I call you Rose is because both the flower and you are both beautiful and delicate. I'm sorry that I couldn't find one that could compare to you._

_ Love,_

_ Shadow_

When Amy had finished reading the letter, she looked at the rose with tears brimming her eyes. _Sonic was never this romantic. I think Shadow might just be my actual "one true love." He certainly showed that he cared about her. _She looked around for Shadow, and found him. She ran as fast as she could and embraced him. She looked straight into his captivating, red eyes and said, "I love you too, Shadow!", before mashing her lips to his. He made her forget completely about everything but him. Once they broke away, she all of a sudden said, "A rose for a rose, huh? Who knew little, old Shaddie could be so sappy?", she smiled.

"Only for you.", he had a cocky smile on his face.

Shadow ended up living at Amy's house, due to the fact that he didn't actually have one, and because Amy had asked him too, of course. _  
_

They grew up together, were married, had 3 kids, and lived _Happily Ever After._

**THE END.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-ShadowAmy333**


End file.
